sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Dareus
Early Life :Main article: Early Years of Antoine Dareus Most children have a simple upbringing though Dareus was one exception, with a father who was a member of the Imperial Security Bureau, and a mother who wanted him into the Navy; he quickly excelled upon entering service in the Imperial Starfighter Corps. A short and swift downfall saw an excellent officer lost any hope of a decent career; including a lengthy prison term. Imperial Years :''Main article: Imperial Years of Antoine Dareus Returning from his confinement on Kessel; Dareus' career returns with zeal as he moves through the ranks and assignments which normally would make any officer beam with pride. However the dark stains continue to follow the man throughout it all, up to the devastating time where he joins a treasonous plot to overthrow the Emperor. Criminal times, and an uncertain future plague the man until he finds solace in something he didn't expect. The Redemption Begins (15.8 ABY —) Rise of the Sith Order At the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa; Dareus once again revealed himself to the Galaxy in a new light; although possibly endangering any of his old acquaintances, without any real care. He had taken the position offered to him unexpectedly by Darth Malign; and became Captain of the vessel he once not long ago served on as a Naval Lieutenant...HIMS Predator. Although he doesn't wear any Imperial Uniform, instead, the crew and himself adorn that of the Sith Lords' personal fleet; he has quickly become far more ambitious than he ever hoped he could be; and far more vicious in the process. While his ferocity in battle and general attitude continue, growing just as cold and calculating as ever; Dareus has actually become a married man; quietly, on a ceremony on board the Purple Haze, orbiting Nar Shaddaa; Antoine married his longtime girlfriend Serenella Jordain; presided over by Axel Vichten, the couple enjoyed a quiet service- attended only by senior officers from the HIMS Predator, other friends, and Serenella's sister, Inanna. The new move to a family life seems sudden; although those that know the Captain; are undoubtedly expecting this to also be a needed and important step in his life. Journey to the Dark Side Shortly after he was married; Dareus' disease had apparently progressed to the point where it had begun to affect not only his duties, but all of his judgment; putting him at odds with not only fellow Commanders in the fleet- but also with his wife. Several small scale trips to Nar Shaddaa and Ord Mantell with Lord Malign allowed him to be tested, and find the true source of his problems, as medical testing yielded that his symptoms had slowed to a point of barely registrable progression. Late in 15 ABY; he was approached by the Sith Lord on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, since the crew was removed from the room for the conversation, it's true subject and contents remain unknown. Shortly after the meeting, he removed his first and middle name, only keeping the last one- his family name, and whispers among the crew, speak that it was Dareus who has become the new apprentice to Darth Malign. While a story had circulated around the galaxy of his death; Dareus was actually deep inside many regions of the unknown space. The apprentice found himself moving from planet to planet, following paths that many had expected to be forgotten; or simply ignored due to common sense. Returning quietly, and unassumingly- whether any mission was successful or not; is only to be known between himself, and his master. An Heir to the Sith With tensions around the galaxy at their height, the Sith Order, has become more cautious with every step; the watchful eye of the Jedi Order always lingering either through force or with the use of spies in their midst. Dareus was soon to become a father, however tensions between him and his wife have flared greatly and driven them farther apart with each meeting they have- darkness consuming the husband she once loved at an alarming pace. Even more disturbing, is the complicated relationship that he has begun developing with a chosen nemesis- the Jedi Ai'kani Za'netra. Knowing each other will destroy one another soon enough, they bide their time together, watching and learning of one another as the power and bonds grow between them. Though who the winner will be, could only be fate's guess. As dangerous as the relationship is; a more promising convenience that comes with the risk is the confusion and care now needing to be taken by the Jedi as a Sith remains so close to their own ranks. Exiled unto Freedom Turmoil comes in many forms. The nightmares that plague a haunted man regarding what used to be his family, along with forbidden feelings towards a woman of the enemy that he knows very little about. Enough to drive most people insane- it sends Dareus into his own self-imposed exile. There were no supplies, no star charts and no known plans when he left the deserts of Tatooine; it was the will of the force that brought him to Ashas Ree- or so one would have expected. Visions, nightmares, voices, and thousands of hours of meditation consumed the man, finding himself nearly starving to death on several occcasions, the Sith apprentice allowing the dark side and the mysteries within consume him fully. The planet remained mostly hidden, and long abandoned for the most part since the Great Hyperspace War, although the shadow of the dark side fell over the planet fully. A shield that would allow even a simple young Sith to conceal himself from the outside galaxy. Followed on week-long journies across the terrain, from mountains and through swamps, Dareus remains followed and watched. Feeling them around in the distance and cautiously sensing each step they used to approach him. The future was not unwritten anymore. It was being played out before his very eyes in his own mind. Each time he took seat and reached into his own senses, he could see thousands of worlds in his thoughts, the past, and what he would create for his own future. Mining surveyors reported seeing a cloaked figure moving towards a ship, barely visible as though he were slipping in and out of view on purpose- ghost like. One that moved too close was clutched invisibly at the throat, fear moving through his very being- bones and flesh alike, until the Sith appeared and looked down towards him "Leave my planet. The future exists here." It was a whisper that echoed in the terrified mind of the Corellian; sending them from the surface as Dareus, and his keepers watched. Whispers were all he needed to hear before slipping the hood over his face and turning his eyes back towards the populated galaxy. A new future would be written, by the newest of the Sith....with guidance from the past. Notable Battles ''This section only has major battles from TP's that were participated in; not those from the drafted background. *Nar Shaddaa Revolution *Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa *Showdown at Cochran Medals and Awards All medals and ribbons were stripped from Antoine upon his exile from the Galactic Empire. Medals *Navy Cross *Star of Cimber *Medal of Redemption with Cluster *Death Star Memorial Medal *Early Campaigns Medal *Long Service Medal with Gold Star *Good Conduct Medal with Gold Star Ribbons *Ace Pilot Ribbon with 2 Clusters *FighterOps Ribbon with Star *FleetOps Ribbon with Star *SpecialOps Ribbon with Star *Outer Rim Service Ribbon with Star *Core Worlds Service Ribbon *Corellian Service Ribbon Roleplay Logs Certain logs may contain information that is not generally known in an IC sense; if in doubt to use anything contained within; please get approval of the author first. * Character Logs A selection of random logs from scenes that don't really fit into any plots or saga. * New Sith Order Contains logs from the Rise of the New Sith Order, an ongoing collaboration of several factions and a brewing war between the Sith and Jedi. * Treason Saga A list of logs from the Treason of Lynae Cassius and Dareus. Dareus Dareus Dareus Dareus Dareus Dareus Dareus